Enough For Now
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: 6 years after NM. The Cullens relocate to Seattle, and on Carlisle's first day at the hospital, a young pregnant woman is rushed into the hospital with severe hemorrhaging. To Carlisle's shock, that woman turns out to be Bella. T to be safe. *TRIAL RUN*
1. Chapter 1: Enough for Now

AN: **ENGLAND**! WORLD CUP MATE!

I only published chapter one of this to see the outcome of it, if it's crap, it won't be a story. Simple as:)

This chapter isn't beta edited because it might not even be a story.

My poll choice story - Enough For Now - here's the summary:  
**It's 6 years after the Cullens left, and after Carlisle receives a job offer, they relocate to Seattle. On Carlisle's first day, a young pregnant woman is rushed into the hospital with severe hemorrhaging. To Carlisle's shock, that woman turns out to be Bella.**

Just a few pointers about this story before you start asking **(MUST READ)**:

- Alice wouldn't of seen it happen, she isn't watching Bella anymore.  
- At the beginning, the Cullens refer to Bella as "her" to soften to blow on Alice and Edward.

* * *

Carlisle POV  
Prologue

* * *

"Can I see you in my office for a moment, Carlisle?" Asked Paul, the Chief of Medicine at Alaska's General Hospital.

I nodded, "Of course."

I followed him to the office, taking a seat at his desk. "I'll just skip to the point, Carlisle." He said. Was I being fired? "We received a letter from Seattle Hospital, offering you a place there." He told me, sounding disappointed.

"Seattle?" I asked, he nodded. "Wow... well, when do I have the be there?"

"At the end of the month," He told me, reading the from the letter, "interested?"

"I'd... that would be amazing." I smiled.

"If I'm honest it would be a real shame to lose such a skilled doctor like yourself, but Seattle is a great opportunity." He told me.

"It was great here, don't get me wrong." I said.

"I think you'll be great there, Carlisle."

"Thank you."

...

I arrived home, ready to tell my family of my news. As usual I was greeted by Esme, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately. "Welcome home Dr Cullen." She whispered.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen." I whispered back.

"Everyone's upstairs, Alice says there's some news you want to tell us."

"She's right," I smiled, "come on."

We walked upstairs to the living room. As normal, Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling, whilst Alice and Rosalie watched and cheered on their husbands. Edward was sat at his piano, staring outside to the moutains.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Everyone, I understand Alice has told you I have news." I said, Alice grinned widely, her hands clasped together, "Well, I do."

I saw Emmett's face fall, "You're not getting divorced are you?" He asked, "'Cause that would suck."

I rolled my eyes, "No, Esme and I are not getting divorced-"

Suddenly Emmett's expression turned to shocked, "Esme's pregnant?" I shook my head, "You're pregnant?" He looked totally confused, which made the whole lot of us laugh.

"Now when have you heard of a pregnant vampire, and a pregnant _guy_ vampire for that matter?" Jasper asked him, Emmett mocked him under his breath. "Be real, Em."

"I'm just guessing, and it _could _happen."

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

"Well when I see those pigs flying, a lot of shits going down."

"Do you want to hear my news or not?" I shouted. They both quietened down "Thank you. Well, I got a job offer from Seattle hospital today." Alice's grin disappeared.

"Seattle?" They all repeated.

Edward was now on the couch, "You want us to move to Seattle?" He asked.

"Well-"

"You do realize that's near Forks, right?" Emmett asked.

"It's highly unlikey we'll see her." I said, not mentioning her name for the sake of Edward... _and_ Alice.

"It's a small world, Carlisle." Alice said.

"We've been here for four years, it's time we relocated anyway." I told them all.

Emmett stood up, "Well, I'm all up for it. If we see-" I glared at him, "-_her_, then we do. That's fate, we can't control that." That was deep for Emmett, he must be serious.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie soon followed, and Esme too. But Edward needed convincing. He refused to go. He said he wouldn't be able to break his promise to her.

I sat next to him on the couch, "Look son, I know you made a promise to Be- her, but she might not even be in Seattle, she'll of moved on, maybe married and with a family for all we know."

"I know, but suppose we _do _see her."

"I'll just repeat what Emmett said, if we see her then we see her." I told him, "But you choose what you do, I'm not going to force this on you."

He sighed, but agreed to go eventually.

* * *

Chapter One - How To Save A Life (Set a month later)

* * *

The new house was just as big as before, close to the city and the hospital and we made sure the house was as far away from Forks as possible. Emmett and Rosalie settled in easy, they started planning there wedding again. They loved the idea of getting married everytime we moved. Alice and Esme immediately started decorating the house, and as usual Alice called dibs on the room with the biggest closet.

Edward went hunting after we arrived, I asked Alice to watch him in case he went looking for Bella.

...

The hospital was a reasonable distance from the house, about fifteen minutes by car. I parked up near the entrance, I was used to the stares I got (they were usually from the woman anyway).

I walked into the reception and up to the desk, to find a woman gawking at me. I faked a cough, she blinked "Uh... sorry, um..." She straightned herself out, "Are you Dr Cullen?"

"I am."

"Oh, well the Chief of Medicine is waiting for you in his office," I nodded as she scanned her computer screen "it's just up the hall, and turn left."

"Thank you."

I followed her directions, finding the office perfectly. I knocked gently, and entered, "Ah, you must be Dr Cullen?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Chris Townsend, Chief of Medicine." He greeted, shaking my hand. "Wow... you're hand, it's..."

"Sorry about that, it's freezing up in Alaska." He chuckled.

"Yes, I know. So, I thought I'd have you up in A&E." He suggested, "Unless you have a problem?"

"That's fine." I smiled.

"Great, have a good first day."

...

It was busy. Not as busy as the hospital in Alaska, but it was fairly busy. One intern told me it was one of the busiest days he's had since he arrived.

I picked up a chart, and went into the allocated room,

"I'm Dr Cullen." I told the man, "Ah, broken wrist, and how did that happen?"

He huffed, "Ask her." He gestured the woman next to him. I assumed she was his wife.

She scoffed, "Oh my God, you had _one _job to do!"

"But you didn't need to throw a plate at me!" He shouted back.

"So, how did you're wrist break if she threw a plate?" I asked in confusion.

"This _idiot_ tried to catch it and he ran into a wall."

"Well lets get you up to x-ray and see how much damage there is." I told them, signing the chart.

I left the room, chuckling to myself. Why did I have the feeling there would more cases like this? At least more than there was in Alaska. I put the chart away just as the doors burst open, with doctors and nurses surrounding the gurney. It was a woman, she had blood all over her jeans.

"24 year old female, severe hemorrhaging in the abdomen."

I heard a panic-stricken woman's voice appear after. "Please help her, she's five months pregnant."

The bleeding woman let out a cry of pain, "Help my baby, please!" Her voice sounded very familiar.

"We'll do everything we can, Miss Swan." My eyes widened. Miss Swan, was it Bella? I tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but I couldn't. They took her into a room. I started walking away, shocked.

"Dr Cullen, we need you in here!" I spun around as the nurse called me. I nodded and ran in.

I ran to the bedside. It _was _Bella, her eyes were red and gushing with tears, her hands clutching her stomach. She hadn't seen me. "Okay Miss Swan, you have a blood clot, and the baby isn't coping so we need to do an emergency c-section in order to save the baby and yourself."

She just nodded, and turned to the woman beside her. Her friend maybe?

"I'm scared Rachel," She whimpered. "don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, best friends stick together." Rachel said.

They began wheeling her out of the room, I followed but trying not to get in Bella's sight. The wheeled her into the operating theatre, the doors shutting in front of me.

I stood there in utter shock. Bella could lose her baby.

A surgeon appeared at my side, dragging me in the OR. "What are you-"

"You need to perform the ceasarian."

"But I... I can't I-"

"You have to."

I put the scrubs on, the mask and such and headed to the operating table. "Okay Bella, count backwards from ten." Another doctor commanded.

"10, 9..." She looked at me, her eyes windening slightly. "Carli..." She fell unconscious. I sighed, and picked up the scalpel...

...

After the surgery, I had to call them, tell them about Bella. They needed to know. I went to stand by my car, and got my phone out. I dialled the house number in,

"_Hello?_" Esme sang.

"Hi Hun-"

"_Carlisle? Hi, uh... is something wrong?_"

"Well, sort of. Not with me."

"_What is it?_"

"A woman was wheeled in today, she was pregnant and had hemorrhaging in her abdomen." I told her.

"_What has that got to do with us?_"

I sighed, "The woman was... Bella."

I heard a gasp, "_Oh my God! Is she okay? Is her baby alive?_"

"I performed the c-section on her, she had a little girl but she was four months premature." I explained, "She's in the NICU at the moment, under supervision."

"_I... I... we'll come down now._"

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."

"_I love you too._"

* * *

So, please review if you like this story. I would love to continue with it. I am continuing with myother stories, I was just desperate to write this chapter :)

Again, REVIEW! x


	2. Chapter 2: Stop and Stare

**AN: ENGLAND! WORLD CUP MATE!**

**Wow... what an outcome. I really didn't expect that. 15 reviews already... you must really like this story then :) I obviously have to carry on with it.**

**England Vs. USA tonight... obviously England will win XP**

**It won't be in Bella POV for a bit. (I'm sick of Bella POV, I always do that, who cares what she thinks, Carlisle has feelings too! *Enter Jasper* lol)**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

I awaited my family's arrival. I wondered if Edward would come, he vowed he's never go near Bella again, but when she's hurt and in pain surely he must want to see her?

Emmett's jeep pulled up, breaking quickly. Esme jumped out and ran towards me,

"Where is she?" She asked frantically.

"In recovery," I saw the others, including Edward, get out of the jeep. "how did they react?"

"Alice and Edward snapped with worry, Jasper tried calming them whilst Emmett tried calming down Rosalie, who began stressing out." She sighed.

Edward and Alice were at Esme's side instantly. "How is she?" They both asked in unison.

"In recovery."

"And her baby?" Alice asked, Edward tensed up at that.

"In the NICU, still under supervision."

Alice's hands clasped over her mouth, and she ran to Jasper. She must be just as upset as the rest of us. I lead them into recovery, they all held their breaths because if the strong scent of blood spreading from A&E. We soon reached her room,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked them all.

Alice nodded frantically, "Of course. She needs friends at a time like this."

"Yes but does she consider us friends after what we did?" Emmett asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, if she kicks us out then we leave." I nodded in agreement.

"We can't stress her out."

"But us just turning up out of the blue will stress her out pretty bad, won't it?" Jasper asked, his arm firmly on Alice's waist.

"Not totally out of the blue, just as she went under for the c-section she saw me."

"So she knows you're here, maybe you should go in first... explain things to her." Edward suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." I said, the rest agreed.

I sighed, and entered her room, she hadn't noticed me yet. I walked in and shut the door, "Bella?" She looked up, tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but she burst into tears. I was at her side instantly. "Bella, you're fine." I whispered.

"What are you- how, when?" She sobbed.

"I started today," I told her, "you're my second patient."

"How's my baby, is she-"

"She's in the NICU, under supervision."

"Is she okay?" She asked tearfully.

"Her lungs arn't properly formed, so she's on a ventilator at the moment which is helping her breathe." I explained, she burst into tears again. "But if she's anything like you, she'll pull through easily." I smiled.

She let out a small chuckle, "I don't even have a name for her yet."

"You've got time, don't worry." I told her. I looked at the door, "I'll be back in a minute." I told her.

I left the room, shutting the door firmly behind me.

"Can we see her yet?" She asked.

I sighed, "She's pretty torn up, maybe it's best if you don't yet."

"If we don't? Carlisle she needs support at a time like this!"

"Alice I-" I looked at Edward, "What do you think, Edward?"

"Whatever's best for her." He said. "Maybe ask her." He suggested.

I nodded, and went back into her room and sat on the bed next to her. I had no idea what I was meant to say, "So what did you move to Seattle for?" I asked.

"College. But I graduated with my friend Rachel."

"Was Rachel the one who was with you when you were brought in?"

She nodded, "She's a good friend. Always there for me, like I am her." She smiled.

"Where's the father of your baby?"

She shrugged, "Getting married in Vegas maybe?" I gave her a confused expression, "He was my college boyfriend, but he cheated on me before I knew I was pregnant. Now he's engaged to her."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It wasn't real love anyway. Just a school thing, I guess." She sighed. "I know what real love is."

"Did you miss us, when we... left?" I swallowed hard, had I made a mistake in asking that?

"At first I hated you all for leaving, but I soon moved on, realizing maybe Edward and I weren't meant to be."

"Would you take all of those memories back?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Not one second of them."

I sighed, _Edward, just you can come in. We shouldn't crowd her yet and I think she needs you more than anyone right now. _I thought to him. I heard Alice's complaints, but she quietened down. The door opened slowly. Bella looked at the door, her expression changing at the sight of Edward.

"Edward." She whispered, her lip quivering.

"Oh Bella." He said. He was at her side immediatly, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry."

"I know." Bella cried. He rubbed her back as they hugged, "I'm so scared, Edward."

"I know, but I'm here now. You're fine, I promise I'll never leave your side again." They stayed in their embrace.

I smiled.

* * *

**I thought that ending was so damn cute, Bella and Edward's reunion :') Hands up if you cried (Puts hand up). Some songs that helped me with this chapter:**

**Stop and Stare - OneRepublic  
Apologize - Timbaland Feat. OneRepubic (or is it the other way around?)**

**And, I'll make next chapter longer. Promise :P**

**So, review? x**


	3. Chapter 3: Heavy In Your Arms

**AN:**** Who do you think will win the world cup? (England obv.) :D ****I now have a laptop, therefore I will update like a mad, crazy person :)**

**Bit of a POV change, I wanted to do Alice's POV for once.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Carlisle POV

* * *

Edward didn't leave Bella's side, in fact he refused to. It was nice to see them trying to rekindle their friendship first rather than their love. I'd had no news of Bella's daughter, only that she'd neither improved or gotten worse.

I got on with my work whilst my family where in the waiting room. I'd just finished putting a cast on my "lively" patient from before, when I saw Alice storming down the hall towards Bella's room.

"Alice, stop." I shouted.

* * *

Alice POV

* * *

I couldn't wait any longer. I've waited six years already, and they think an extra few hours would stop me? They're wrong. I stood up, despite everyone else's shouts. I stormed down the hall, and past Carlisle.

"Alice, stop." He shouted.

"Carlisle, I've waited so long to see Bella, I need to see her now." I told him.

I opened the door, to see Bella and Edward talking. She looked up with surprise. "Alice?"

"Oh my God, Bella!" I squealed. If was able, I would surely be crying a river by now. I hugged her tightly, but I felt her wince. "Sorry... I forgot about the, uh..."

It turned into an awkward silence. I faked a cough and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for what happened." I whispered, looking down.

"It's not you're fault." She sighed.

"And I'm sorry we left," I said, she looked at Edward. "I trust he already talked about that?" I asked just to clarify I hadn't just sparked something. She nodded. "Good. I hear you had a daughter, congratulations. What's her name?"

Bella looked at her hands. "She doesn't have one, I haven't really thought about it. I didn't know _this_ would happen."

"Of course, sorry." I said, "But if you can't think of one, my names always avaliable." I grinned, pointing to myself.

She chuckled, "Thanks Alice, I'll consider it."

"Good." I smiled. _And Carlisle thought we'd crowd her._ I thought towards Edward, he scowled at me.

"So what have you done since we left?" I asked, I heard Edward growl deep enough so only I could hear. _I'm curious!_

"I went to college here, graduated and got my own place." She said. _A__ woman of many words._ I thought. Edward bit his lip, but a smile crept onto his face.

"And when did you get pregnant?"

"He was my college boyfriend, but I caught him cheating on me before I found out I was pregnant."

"Does he know?"

"I should think so, I couldn't bare to face him so I left him a voicemail telling him."

"Good job you did," I said "he sounds like an ass." We both smiled.

Carlisle appeared at the door, all of us looking up at him. "Uh Bella, I've been told your baby is improving," Bella's face lit up. "woul you like to see her?"

"Of course."

"I'll just get you a wheelchair." He smiled.

Once he had the wheelchair, Edward and I went with Bella to the NICU. It was quiet, minus the many beeping machines. We all washed our hands, and Carlisle pushed Bella to the ventilator where her daughter was. She was tiny. She looked so fragile. It was hard to believe she was a baby. I looked at Bella, she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling weakly.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. She's so small." She whispered. We all looked at the small baby in the cot, you could barely see her from all the wires and tubes. Bella's hand twitched towards it, "Can I touch her?"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course." Bella slowly lifted her hand to the cot and onto her daughter. She smiled immediately. "Hold her if you like."

Bella looked at Carlisle, and shook her head "No, not yet. I might..." She looked at the baby again, "I might break her," She chuckled softly, I'm guessing from her word choice.

"Okay, whatever you like." He said, before leaving the room.

"Ava." Bella whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Her name, Ava. Ava Alice Swan." She smiled lovingly at 'Ava'. "It means 'life', and considering the situation, you know?" Edward and I chuckled. "She finally has a name."

"Little Ava," I said, "literally." I muttered after.

Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder, and they smiled at each other. I knew that smile... love. Carlisle came back in, "Bella, I'm afraid you have to leave now, you need rest."

"Okay." She sighed, putting her hand gently on Ava. "I love you Ava."

"Ah, she has a name?"

We all nodded, "Seems so."

Carlisle chuckled, "You can come back tommorrow." He began wheeling her out.

We arrived back at Bella's room, and after we helped her back into the bed, she was asleep. Neither of us left the hospital, not until she was released. And because of Edward's 'begging', Carlisle was running some tests to determine why Bella had the blood clot.

I glided in the waiting area, "Where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"He won't leave Bella's side," I began "even though she's sleeping."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rosalie muttered.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

She scoffed, "My problem is that we came here for Carlisle's job, and just like before it's 'Bella, Bella, Bella'."

I gasped, "Rosalie, have you been under a rock for the past few hours? Bella almost lost her baby. If that hadn't of happened, then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Well knowing Edward he would of found some way of getting to her."

I was about to speak, when I had a vision:

_It was a man in Bella's room. She was awake, so she knew he was there._

_"I'm sorry for what I did Bella." The man sighed, "I love _you_."_

_"You're engaged, Nathan."_

_"But I still love you, no matter what happened. And my daughter needs me."_

I blinked and gasped, catching everyone's attention. "Alice?"

"Oh my god." I whispered. The father of Bella's baby was coming here?

* * *

**O-M-G! Cliffaaay lol :L**

**Review? x**


End file.
